


342g Camping

by lucidlucisdreamer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidlucisdreamer/pseuds/lucidlucisdreamer
Summary: There’s no better way to spend the summer season than with a camping trip with all your band members! Roselia and Afterglow have coincidentally met up on the same campsite and have agreed to spend this summer together. What Sayo and Tsugumi don’t know is that throughout this whole trip, Moca and Lisa are secretly trying to get the two together.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Hazawa Tsugumi, Sayo Hikawa/Tsugumi Hazawa
Kudos: 20





	342g Camping

“I can’t wait to get to the campsite! I wonder what Yukina-san has planned for us!” Ako said, gazing out the window. 

“I’m excited too, Ako-chan but save that energy for when we actually get to the campsite.” Lisa said.

“Okay, Lisa-nee!” 

“Ako-chan, look, NFO is going to have a new campaign quest when we get back from camp!” Rinko said.

“Whoa! Let me see, Rinrin!” 

“Yukina, I didn’t think you were much of a camping person.” Lisa teased.

“It’s not that I am. I just think that a change in environment every once in a while will be good for us.” Yukina said while Sayo nodded in agreement.

After around an hour or so, Roselia got off the van and made their way to the campsite. 

To their surprise, they weren’t the only ones there. Granted, it was a public area but who they ended up running into is rather surprising. 

They ran Afterglow, a band formed by childhood friends, Ran, Himari, Tomoe, Tsugumi and Moca. 

“Lisa-chan~ Roselia is going camping too?” Moca asked.

“Yes. We didn’t expect to see Afterglow here.” Lisa said.

“Yeah, Hii-chan suggested that we go camping this summer!” Moca said.

“Minato-san, I didn’t expect you here.” Ran said.

“Likewise, Mitake-san.” Yukina said.

“Now, now, there’s no need to get competitive, we’re all here to have fun.” Tomoe said, pulling Ran away from Yukina. 

“Tomoe, I wasn’t going to-”  
  
“Anyways, since both bands are here, why don’t we do our activities together?” Himari suggested. 

“Good idea, Hii-chan!” Moca said.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ran said. 

“A sound idea. It’ll help both bands improve.” Yukina said. 

Everyone nodded their heads and they all agreed.

For their first activity, both bands agreed that they’ll go fishing. 

“Hazawa-san, I grabbed one for you.” Sayo said, handing Tsugumi a fishing pole. 

Moca and Lisa looked at the two and smiled.

“Moca, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Lisa asked.

“I am, Lisa-chan. I think all the other members from both bands want them to get together.” Moca said as she and Lisa watched Sayo and Tsugumi make their way to the riverside. 

\---

“Sayo-san, I was wondering why Roselia decided to go camping. You guys don’t really seem like the camping type.” Tsugumi said. 

“I wasn’t expecting it either. Minato-san just said the new environment would help us improve so everyone just agreed.” Sayo said.

“Oh, I see. Well, I’m happy that I get to spend time with my bandmates this summer! I’m also glad that I ran into you.” Tsugumi said.

Sayo’s face started to heat up at Tsugumi’s words and she looked away from her.

“Sayo-san, are you okay?”

  
  
“I’m fine. Anyways, Hazawa-san, have you caught anything?” Sayo said, trying hard to change the subject just so the other girl won’t notice her blush. 

“Not yet but I feel something biting!” Tsugumi said as she tried her hardest to pull the fish out of the water.

“Do you need help, Hazawa-san?” Sayo asked.

Tsugumi nodded as he continued to try and pull the fish out. 

Sayo grabbed onto Tsugumi and helped her. 

The two were blushing due to just how _close_ they were right now.

“Sayo-san, I think I got it.” Tsugumi said as she finally pulled the fish out. 

“Hazawa-san, be careful.” Sayo said, holding onto her tighter.

Tsugumi put the fish in the bucket and the two looked at just how big it was.

“This should be perfect for dinner! Thank you for helping me, Sayo-san!” 

“No problem, Hazawa-san!” 

After that little incident with the fish, they managed to catch several smaller ones and made their way back to the campsite just before dinner time. 

Everyone helped make dinner and needless to say, the food came out looking great. 

While they were eating, Tsugumi noticed that Sayo wasn’t eating her carrots and offered to take them from her.

“Take them if you want, Hazawa-san. I’m not asking you too.” Sayo said, blushing at the other girl’s actions.

Tsugumi took the carrots, thinking it was cute that someone as serious as Sayo could have a somewhat childish dislike towards carrots.

“Look, they’re bonding.” Lisa said.

“Yeah, they look cute together.” Moca said.

“Hey, Moca-chan, when are we having the test courage?” Himari said.

“The test of what?” Ran said.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Moca and Lisa arranged a test of courage game for both bands!” Himari said.

“Is this really necessary?” Ran asked.

“Come on, Ran-chan? It’ll be fun!” Moca said.

“After dinner, we’re going to draw for the partners!” Himari said.

\---  
  
“Sayo, you should pick first.” Lisa said. 

“What? Why?” Sayo asked.

“Why not, Hikawa-san?” Rinko asked.

Sayo couldn’t come up with a decent argument and just pulled the slip out of her hat.

She read the name on the slip:

“Tsugumi.” 

Sayo and Tsugumi looked at each other, both with a light blush on their faces. 

The other band members chuckled at just how nervous the two were around each other. 

After everyone’s picked out their partners, they all headed separate ways into the forest.

“I’m glad I get to be your partner, Sayo-san.” Tsugumi said.

“Likewise, Hazawa-san.” Sayo said.

“Sayo-san.”  
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Thanks for helping me with the fish back there. I would’ve fallen if it weren’t for you.” 

“No problem, Hazawa-san.”

“Oh, by the way, Sayo-san.” Tsugumi said, her tone changing to a more serious one.

“You can call me Tsugumi if you want.” 

Sayo blushed then said:

“O-okay, Hazawa- I mean, Tsugumi.” 

“Hehe, it’ll take some getting used to.” Tsugumi said.

Sayo blushed at how cute Tsugumi’s little chuckle was.

“I don’t know what’s in this forest but I’ll make sure that you stay safe.” Sayo said.

Now, it’s Tsugumi’s turn to blush. 

Tsugumi grabbed on Sayo’s hand. 

“It’s okay for me to hold your hand, right?” Tsugumi asked.

“Yes, it’s okay.”

Before the two got out of the forest and made it to the campsite, Sayo asked:

“Tsugumi, do you want to go out together sometimes? I had fun and learned a lot when we went to the gift shop together.” 

“Sure, Sayo-san!” 

The two then made it back to the campsite where everyone was waiting for them.

“Did we make progress, Lisa?” Moca asked.

“Yes, yes, we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not that good at writing fluff but I wanted to write something for one of my favorite Garupa ships! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
